Smart grid devices are being used more and more in energy management systems to manage and control power consumption in smart grid networks installed in fixed, mobile or stationary buildings, facilities, plants, vehicles, installations, or other entities that that are connected to the power grid from which electrical power may be received. Some examples of smart grid devices include programmable HVAC systems, programmable thermostats, programmable controllers that control power cycles of certain devices (e.g., lights, appliances, etc.), computers, and other appliances equipped with power management features (e.g., sleep, hibernate, low power modes, etc.). Other forms of smart grid devices include devices that provide alternative energy sources to smart grid networks, such as a battery bank (e.g., that stores power for use during peak times or off-peak times), uninterruptable power supplies (UPS), generators, solar devices, wind power devices, etc. The use of smart grid devices reduces total power consumption by using less power than conventional devices. Additionally, the use of smart grid devices, in buildings or facilities, reduces demand on the power grid and reduces energy costs by enabling a greater portion of the total power to be consumed during non-peak times when energy costs are cheaper.